


Колыбельная демону

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Охотник уйдёт, как именно Дева в чёрном упокоит Старейшего?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная демону

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Julia_Devi
> 
> Написано для команды WTF From Software 2016

— Твоя работа сделана. Возвращайся в верхний мир, Охотник на демонов. Нексус тебя больше не удерживает. А я верну Старейшему покой.

Дева в чёрном стоит к человеку спиной — но это не признак доверия. Она слепа, и ей нет разницы, с какой стороны будет нанесён удар: любой станет для неё неожиданностью. Она демон, и поэтому никакой удар не удивит её. Она доверяет этому человеку судьбу целого мира.

Охотник кладёт тяжёлую ладонь в латной перчатке ей на плечо — а затем уходит.

Дева в чёрном благодарно выдыхает.

— Наконец я выполню свой долг, — шепчет она слова, которые становятся заклинанием, вселяет в себя магию и надежду. Отложив посох, она тянет застёжку на груди — чёрные одежды тяжёлым дымом стелются к земле — и обнажённая ступает в белое сияние Старейшего.

Свет обхватывает её жадно, лентами оплетая вокруг запястий и талии, урчит громогласно так, что дрожат ветви убежища. Дева раскидывает руки, встречая древнюю силу, родную демоническую душу, пропуская сквозь себя Тьму. Щупальца Старейшего падают к её ногам, обхватывают лодыжки, проникают между пальцев, лаская и обжигая. Танец смерти, безудержная вакханалия — это то, что может усыпить первородное зло. Дева повисает в объятьях Старейшего, сущность которого притирается к её человеческому телу. Он не материализует глаза: они ему ни к чему; им обоим нужно не смотреть, но осязать. Ощущений много: тело Девы дрожит от огня на загривке, прохлады на позвоночнике, от которой сверху вниз пробегают искры. Ленты света распинают её на весу, обволакивают, крадутся, пробираются ей в рот, обвиваются вокруг шеи, отчего темнота в глазах вспыхивает совсем ярко.

Она демон, и она сильна, но она всё равно — каждый раз, в каждой параллельной реальности, тысячу раз до этого и тысячу раз после, после конца времён и опять сначала, — вскрикивает, когда толчком Старейший оказывается внутри неё, потому что каждый раз он чуточку больше, чем она готова принять. Чистая энергия движется в ней, меняя форму и расширяясь, и пот стекает у неё с поясницы и ниже, между ягодиц, волосы совсем разметались, и объятая негой и наслаждением, такая прекрасная, как она есть, Дева начинает петь. Она стонет, потому что звуки соития — это и есть древнейшая колыбельная жизни, способная успокоить смерть. Разбуженного демона нельзя обмануть, нельзя уложить спать, словно наивное дитя. Великая сила требует великого выплеска, и в этой демонической оргии их души сплетаются, танцуют, распадаются и спекаются воедино, и сияют всё ярче, и вокруг рушатся стены, ломаются ветки и падают в воду, и плеск и грохот становятся аккомпанементом этой колыбельной, покуда души не взрываются, расщепляя Тьму вокруг.

Дева вздрагивает и кричит, и когда Старейший в корчах агонии обрывает свои щупальца, она падает оземь и оттуда слабым голосом допевает свою колыбельную, заканчивая заклинанием.

Старейший засыпает, в слепые глаза Девы возвращается темнота, и волны, поднявшиеся от падения убежища, накрывают её с головой и вырывают прочь из этого мира.

Туман Болетарии рассеян.


End file.
